


Spies Are Forever: Until They're not

by RubyGirl35



Category: Spies Are Forever - Talkfine/Tin Can Brothers
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Falling In Love, Fights, Fluff and Angst, I Ship It, Lovers To Enemies, M/M, Pain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 16:42:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14289066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyGirl35/pseuds/RubyGirl35
Summary: The Warmest HelloThe Coldest GoodbyeRemember? I Remember





	Spies Are Forever: Until They're not

"That all you got, Carvour?" 

Agent Owen Carvour of the British Secret Service, otherwise known as MI6, felt his pulse begin to race as he looked up at the boastful American who stood before him, a playful smirk dancing upon his lips.  
Running his hand across his lower back to soothe some of the pain from falling, he stood himself up, using the same hand to straighten out his grey workout jacket. 

"Trust me," he started, retrieving his weapon from the floor, "you've not seen anything yet." 

Metal clashed against metal as they continued their training, and finally, after an hour of nonstop fighting, they both started to feel the toll it was taking.  
Owen chuckled as he heard his partner's breathing become raggedy. 

"You need a break, Mega?" 

Brown eyes shone in a hesitant response. 

"No, but I suppose you do, old boy?" 

The MI6 agent shook his head with a hint of a smile playing on his features, and an eyebrow cocked towards the other man's shaking frame. 

"I'm just fine. Your body says otherwise, however." 

Something sly and seductive came over Mega's expression, which was a surprisingly unrare thing for him to do, but still took Owen a little by surprise. 

"My body can handle a lot, I'll have you know." 

For some reason, maybe the blood-pumping adrenaline of the moment, or possibly from the opportunity presented, Owen felt able to apply more pressure onto his partner. With baton in hand, he sneaked it around the shorter man's body, pulling him closer so that they were face to face. He held both ends of his weapon now, preventing any easy escape. He was up to the challenge presented to him, and already had plenty of ideas as to how to continue. 

"Would you like to test that theory, Curt?" 

Mega, now a rosy pink colour all over, felt his ears burning as he tried to pull away. This, of course, meant that he was pulled even closer to the sweat covered body in front of him.  
What made matters more interesting, was that Curt was well aware that there was nothing underneath that grey jacket. There was a temptation to pull down the zip, but by now it was a fact that Owen made him work for things. It wouldn't be that easy; he'd probably be forced to open it with his teeth or tongue alone. 

"Mega?" 

He forced his gaze upwards, realising that he'd been staring at the chest that lay bare beneath thin fabric for far too long. 

"What? Did you think I meant-" 

It was also a fact that nothing had ever gone further than a small, drunken kiss in a barren Scottish pub. Curt was well aware that he himself wanted things to go further - much further - but, surprisingly, Agent Carvour was very standoffish when it came to intimacy. Even though Owen had only had a drink or two, he had blamed it on the alcohol.  
So, why now was he being so forward? He'd most likely blame it on the adrenaline rush if he could. Still, Mega was not shy when it came to his sexual identity, and so he pushed himself forward, making sure that their bodies were only a breath away from touching. 

"Oh, no. Of course not. I know you couldn't handle that." 

"Handle what?" 

This was good; Curt had gotten him curious. Whenever he got curious, he had to discover the unknown; it was the detective side of him shining through, but it worked perfectly for Mega's plan. If he tried to make things very subtle and not to be too easy, he could take things a step further than one, quick kiss. Multiple kisses, all hot and steamy, and not all on the lips, that's for definite. He was going to get away with more, now. Going to get away with murder. 

"Oh, you know..." 

He lifted a hand up slowly, letting it drag against the fabric of the jacket, before he inevitably gripped onto the sharp, cold metal of the zip.  
Nope, this was a little too easy, still. He let go of the zip, not before giving a small, teasing tug, and moved his hand up further, stopping at the collar. 

"Handle this," a quick traipse over the nape of his neck, "Handle me." 

Owen gulped. 

"You've been my partner for two years. I'm pretty sure I know how to handle you." 

Making a comment like this brought him back to the safe area; the friend area. Curt needed to pull him back. 

"Oh? And, how would you?" He bit his lip softly, letting his eyelashes flutter in an almost innocent way. "Handle me, I mean?" 

Curt smirked at the bashful reaction he had managed to draw out of him, and continued in his pursuit, letting his other hand join to meet the other as they rested gently, (but still with some force), against Owen's chest.  
He knew, however, he was going to have to do most of the talking from here on out. His partner's other reaction to intimacy, other than to just solely avoid it, was to remain quiet and say as little as possible, in hopes that things would not continue. 

How did Curt know all this? He'd seen it plenty of times before. It wasn't that unusual; Owen Carvour was a good looking guy, and he got noticed often on missions, by those of both sexes. That was actually how Curt also had discovered his friend's sexuality, as he was a lot more bashful with the guys, in a very obvious sort of way.  
Anyways, this wasn't that important. You just need to know that Owen, despite his ability to flirt, was terrible at recieving compliments and pick up lines and reacting with actual words.

"Owen," Curt laughed softly at the man in front of him, lifting his own chin up to whisper close to his ear. "Drop it." 

Immediately, the baton holding them both together fell from Owen's hands, clattering on the ground in a thudding manner. He was now left with his hands behind Curt, itching to move back down to his sides. But, he knew that there was no chance of that now. Not while his friend was applying a little pressure of his own. 

"Curt. What are you doing?" His mouth replied hurriedly in an attempt to stop any further actions taking place. "Stop." 

He blurted out as their pants brushed together, teeth clenching. Curt simply shook his head lightly, pulling Owen's arms so that they wrapped around his body in a sort of way that allowed his hands to rest just below his ass. 

"I'm seeing how well you can handle me, that's all." His look of innocence turned to that of disappointment. "And, I have to say, right now it's a little lack lustre." 

"Shut it, Mega. You know that nothing about me is lack lustre." 

"Oh, yeah?" Curt chuckled, leaning in. "Prove it."


End file.
